memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Task Force Belligerent (Vanguard)
flagship of Task Force Dauntless |active = 2385 |affiliation = |org = Starfleet |part = Vanguard Command (main division) Denorios Command (field division) |hq = Deep Space Nine |current = Rear Admiral Benjamin Sisko |notable = Commodore Vraath ch'Evram - Executive Officer Captain Solok - Fleet Captain, Strike Group Two |flagship = |image2 = Deep Space 9 (II).jpg |caption2 = Deep Space Nine headquarters of Task Force Belligerent }} One of the major divisions of the Vanguard Fleet is Task Force Belligerent. It is commanded by former Deep Space 9 Captain and now Rear Admiral Benjamin Sisko. It has as its flagship the Command Battleship . It is the mobile arm of Denorios Command, which also has Admiral Sisko as its Sector Commander. This command is a major field division of Vanguard Command. The second-in-command of the task force is the Executive officer of the , Commodore Vraath ch'Evram. Background Among the ranking officers being recruited into Vanguard Command, Hunter had the hardest time convincing to join him. Sisko had had his fill of wars and was happily contented living the life of a family man on Bajor. Besides, he had argued that he had been away from Starfleet for eight years already and felt he was rusty. But Hunter thought otherwise. Sisko, together with James T. Kirk, William Riker, Elizabeth Shelby, Kathryn Janeway, Mackenzie Calhoun, Kira Nerys and other prospects for command positions in Vanguard Command, were invited to observe the one-month shakedown cruise of the Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship hybrid and the Task Force Invincible. And during that cruise, they were brought just inside the borders of the Delta Quadrant to witness a large Borg-Dominion-Hirogen fleet being built, the first of what was estimated to be many, for the sole purpose of attacking the Alpha Quadrant. This scene convinced not only Sisko, but the rest of the gathered Starfleet commanders of the necessity of their presence in Vanguard Command Task force complement Because it is the task force assigned to stand guard against whatever enters the Bajoran wormhole, Task Force Belligerent has a full complement of fifty-four (54) starships that is of the exact kind class as that assigned to Task Force Dauntless in the Gamma Quadrant and Task Force Viceroy in the Delta Quadrant, which is composed of: *One (1) Command Battleship, *One (1) Battle Cruiser, the *One (1) Battle Cruiser *One (1) Heavy Cruiser *Two (2) Heavy Cruisers *Two (2) Heavy Cruisers *Two (2) Assault Cruisers *Three (3) Medium Cruisers *Three (3) Light Cruisers *Six (6) Destroyers *Fifteen (15) Fast Frigates *Fifteen (15) Tactical Frigates *Two (2) Tactical Corvettes Deployment The starships under Task Force Belligerent are regularly deployed out of Deep Space 9 for three-month missions to any point beyond the "Frontier" borders. After each three-month mission, they return to base for at least two weeks to allow its crews time for shore leave and for needed repairs, resupplies, refits and upgrades to its complement of starships. Before deployment, Admiral Sisko had drilled the officers and crew of the entire task force on tactical movements that were specifically designed by Fleet Admiral Hunter for high alert scenarios. In each formation type, the starships were trained to follow a series of defensive patterns when engaged in combat that would allow the ships of each formation to augment each other’s firepower while at the same time strengthening each other’s shields. Condition Green At Condition Green, the task force is divided into permanent squadrons of three starships composed of one lead ship and two escort ships. The task force has 15 squadrons in all, excluding the Battle Cruiser and the six Destroyers. Each squadron were to undertake missions of exploration and diplomacy for a duration of 3 months, taking a circuitous route across one or more sectors, starting from and ending at the task force's home port. After each three-month mission, it returns to base for at least two weeks to allow its crews time for shore leave and for needed repairs, resupplies, refits and upgrades to the starships. While the Fast Frigate augments the research and exploration abilities of the lead ship, the Tactical Frigate augments the combat abilities of the lead ship if they are engaged in battle. Condition Yellow At Condition Yellow, the task force is reformed into four mission groups, which still primarily undertake missions of exploration and diplomacy when Vanguard Command is on high alert, or when a particular mission group is traveling across more hostile sectors. To easily form these mission groups, squadrons under each mission group operate in sectors that are near each other. Each mission group is composed of between 11 to 12 starships. Each mission group operate separately but in close coordination with one another. * Mission Group Alpha is led by the and is supported by one Heavy Cruiser, one Heavy Cruiser, three Fast Frigates, three Tactical Frigates and two Tactical Corvettes. * Mission Group Bravo is led by one Battle Cruiser and is supported by one Medium Cruiser, two Assault Cruisers, four Fast Frigates, and four Tactical Frigates. * Mission Group Charlie is led by one Heavy Cruiser and is supported by three Light Cruisers, four Fast Frigates, and four Tactical Frigates. * Mission Group Delta is led by one Heavy Cruiser and is suuported of one Heavy Cruiser, two Medium Cruisers, four Fast Frigates, and four Tactical Frigates. In situations where there is a need to deploy a group of starships larger than a squadron but the security situation in the area does not merit a declaration of Condition Yellow, Admiral Sisko deploys the Battle Cruiser and the six Destroyers as a battle group to the situation. Together, they are called “The Wolf Pack.” The Wolf Pack is only formed for short a duration. Once their mission has been concluded, the seven ships return to their solo missions patrolling Alliance territory. Condition Red At Condition Red-1, the task force is reformed into only two strike groups and operate specifically to undertake tactical missions in defense of DS9. Strike Group One is composed of 26 starships, led by the , and is supported by one Heavy Cruiser, one Heavy Cruiser, one Assault Cruiser, two Medium Cruisers, one Light Cruiser, three Destroyers, seven Fast Frigates, seven Tactical Frigates, and two Tactical Corvettes. Strike Group Two is composed of 27 starships, led by the Battle Cruiser, and is escorted by one Heavy Cruiser, one Heavy Cruiser, one Heavy Cruiser, one Assault Cruiser, one Medium Cruiser, two Light Cruisers, three Destroyers, eight Fast Frigates, and eight Tactical Frigates. When Sisko is not with the flagship, Commodore Vraath ch'Evram, Executive officer of the Belligerent and the task force, is in command of Strike Group One. Captain Solok, Commanding officer of the T'mura, commands Strike Group Two as Fleet captain. The Battle Cruiser remains detached and does not appear until its part in the battle plan takes place. During Condition Red-2 the whole 54-ship Task Force operates as one unit with the sole purpose of engaging an enemy fleet in battle. Slipstream travel Although the is the only starship in the task force with a Quantum Slipstream Drive, because of the size of the slipstream tunnel produced by the flagship, the rest of the task force can travel with it at slipstream velocity in tight formation. Through the Quantum Slipstream Drive, the task force can be deployed to distant locations within a relatively short period of time and operate there, although the task force need not use this mode of propulsion to reach the Gamma Quadrant to aid Task Force Dauntless with the presence of the Bajoran wormhole. Category:Starfleet task force formations